<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Party by Soft_Squiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046851">After Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles'>Soft_Squiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Love, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, no beta bc i didn't have the time, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The birthday party had been wrapped up lazily downstairs, the last of the guests going home just thirty minutes ago. They had done their best to clean up their house and themselves, but Lup had managed to drag Barry back to the bedroom before it became too late, and now she was practically starving for his touch.</p>
<p>“Enjoyed the party?” Barry asked.</p>
<p>“I’ll enjoy the afterparty more."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ropes had an almost glossy polish on them that made them look expensive, which was great, because they had been. The moment Barry retrieved them from the drawer, a shiver went down Lup’s spine. The birthday party had been wrapped up lazily downstairs, the last of the guests going home just thirty minutes ago. They had done their best to clean up their house and themselves, but Lup had managed to drag Barry back to the bedroom before it became too late, and now she was practically starving for his touch.</p>
<p>“Enjoyed the party?” Barry asked, coming to kiss her, the rope still in his hands. She met him eagerly, pulling him down on top of her with a laugh, trying to adjust so they wouldn’t fall off the bed. It ended up with her head sort of near the pillows, Barry straddling her waist. When they pulled back from each other, giggling, Lup plucked a piece of confetti from Barry’s shirt.</p>
<p>“I’ll enjoy the afterparty more,” Lup said and Barry groaned, chuckling despite himself.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will,” he said needlessly. He set the rope down beside them and brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, tugging up. She got the message, lifting her arms to get the shirt over her head. Barry smiled at her, big and sweet, throwing the shirt somewhere over his shoulder. It hit the floor with a soft thump.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful,” he said, lips going to her neck. He mouths along the skin gently, pausing to suck a mark at a particularly sensitive spot. Lup sighed under him, holding onto his arm. He plucked at the string of the bralette they picked out together this morning.</p>
<p>It was Lup’s birthday and while the party had been fun, she had absolutely been waiting to drag Barry back to bed since his promise this morning. It wasn’t unusual for Barry to take control, just like it wasn’t unusual for her to take control, but birthday sex always had that extra spice in it. It’s when all the love and reverence could flood together. Plus, Lup knew that Barry loved taking care of her just as much as she loved being taken care of.</p>
<p>She sat up a bit so they could remove the bralette. Barry scooted down a bit, sucking a hickey into her collarbone before rough and calloused hands traced across her breast. He pinched her nipples, making her squirm and laugh, before moving his mouth down. He caught one nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it playfully and making her smile.</p>
<p>“You’re teasing,” Lup accused as he planted a kiss on her breast slowly, making a trail of wet marks across her to the other breast. He pinched the nipple he just left, raising his eyebrows, and she squeaked in response. He left another mark on the flesh of her breast below sinking down lower and covering her stomach with kisses. Barry grinned as she squirmed.</p>
<p>He came to the waistband of her skirt and she could practically see him think for a moment. His hands moved down to her waist and slotted neatly into the band, pulling the skirt down. Her panties stay on as he pulled the skirt off, settling between her legs. Lup is suddenly very aware of the ache settled there. She had been growing wet since the party ended, but Barry’s stupid teasing had just gotten her more worked up. His breath was ghosting over the fabric now.</p>
<p>He leaned forward, pressing his mouth almost exactly into her clit, if not for the cloth in the way. Lup’s legs tensed instinctively, flighting hard not to wrap around him. She can feel him grinning against her, pressing the slightest amounts of pressure over the panties. Lup groaned, trying to let herself relax.</p>
<p>“I have some… ideas,” Barry said, the rumble between her legs doing <em>something</em> to her. “Wanted to make sure you’re okay with them first, though.”</p>
<p>“Go for it,” Lup said, digging her fingers into the sheets.</p>
<p>“Plan was to, uh, tie your hands behind your back,” Barry said. He sat up a bit, hands way too close on her thighs to not be doing anything. She nearly whined at the loss of his mouth against her. “And I was gonna lean you back against my chest, so I could reach around and touch you.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lup said, imaging pressing her head into Barry’s shoulder as he got her off.</p>
<p>“And then that got me- uh, that got me thinking,” Barry said, sliding his hands towards her clit. She tried not to jump at the opportunity. “Getting you off one time like that would be a- a shame, yeah? ‘Cus what’s the point of tying you up and holding you against me if it’s only a one-time thing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lup said, trying to steady her breathing.</p>
<p>“So I’m left with two choices,” he said. “Either have you come over and over until you can’t anymore. Or, edge you until I decide you get to come. Thought you’d like to, uh, to choose.”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>fuck</em>,” Lup breathed, legs tensing around him at the mere idea of either. “Fuck, Bar.”</p>
<p>Coming multiple times sounded… delicious. Especially after the long day she had had. But at the same time, <em>edging</em>. Having Barry control her like that, feeling him hold her on the edge when she desperately just <em>wanted</em>.</p>
<p>“Edge me,” Lup asked, catching Barry’s gaze. Hot. Intense. Way too goddamn sexy to be legal. She swallowed hard. “Please.”</p>
<p>“‘Course, babe,” he said, leaning forward to catch her in a sweet kiss. His hands moved further up towards her hips, completely bypassing where she needed it most, and she groaned into his mouth. She felt Barry smile and he pulled back. “Let’s tie you up, hon.”</p>
<p>Lup’s legs kind of felt like jelly as she shifted in the bed. She clasped her hands behind her back and felt Barry get to work. Sometimes, ropework with Barry could last for ages. He liked making art out of her, tying her up until she was completely restrained and open for him. Despite her impatience, having Barry spend ages perfecting the ropes, perfecting her, turned her on more than she’d like to admit. Now, though, he did a simple double-column knot to keep her arms in place, before leaning back onto the pillows and settling her against his chest.</p>
<p>“Ah, shit, lemme- sit up for a second, I forgot to take my shirt off.”</p>
<p>Lup snorted, pulling herself into a sitting position as Barry struggled to pull his shirt over his head. After a moment, he pulled her back down against him and Lup had to admit, skin-on-skin was a whole lot better than Barry’s shirt.</p>
<p>“What, keeping the bluejeans on?”</p>
<p>“For now,” he chuckled. “Don’t need ‘em off for this part.”</p>
<p>“You better fuck me before we’re finished here,” Lup said.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Barry said, seemingly offended. “It’s your <em>birthday</em>.”</p>
<p>He pressed a kiss to her shoulder before moving his hands around to cup her breasts again. When the pad of his thumb swiped across her nipple again, Lup shivered and pushed her chest out in response. One hand skirted down to her ribs, tickling lightly and Lup let out a snort of laughter, pressing her head back into Barry’s shoulder. And then his hand moved lower still, brushing across her stomach.</p>
<p>Lup’s breath caught in her throat when he paused at the right above her panties. She squirmed, trying to scoot up to get him where she wanted, but he just laughed quietly.</p>
<p>“I’m getting to it,” he said, coupling his words by placing a hand on her thigh and helping her spread her legs further. He racked his nails over the softer skin, just hard enough to send pleasant tingles through her. His other hand dropped down from her breast, holding her legs open, and finally, <em>finally</em>, he cupped her through her underwear.  He didn’t do anything more than holding his hand over her with the slightest of pressure.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say teasing,” Lup said, the slightest whine in her voice. “You’re already gonna be torturing me enough later.”</p>
<p>“Self-inflicted torture,” Barry reminded. He pressed down a little harder and Lup’s breath hitched. “And this is nothing compared to when I take my time, babe, you know that.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Lup said. “But it’s my <em>birthday</em>, and- oh-”</p>
<p>“Better?” Barry asked. His fingers had found her clit, rubbing slowly over the cloth. Lup’s legs tensed, nodding.</p>
<p>“More,” she said and Barry obliged, speeding up. Barry’s other hand held her thigh, nails digging into the flesh. She clenched her hands into fists, trying to lean into the feeling. She had been looking forward to right now for the whole day and it wasn’t taking much to work her up. Barry knew how to bring her to the edge, they’d had years upon years of practice, and-</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Lup hissed as Barry drew his hand away, holding onto her thighs so she couldn’t shut them. “S- shit, Bar.”</p>
<p>“That’s one,” Barry said and she barely processed the words, breathing hard. Barry kissed her shoulder and she loosened her body, trying to let herself calm down. His hand went back and cupped her, rubbing too goddamn lightly again. Lup pressed back against him, groaning.</p>
<p>“Touch <em>me</em> next time,” Lup said at last. “Not just through the underwear.”</p>
<p>“Mh,” Barry said, noncommittally. “I don’t know about that Lup… I think it’s just as good if I do it over the clothes…”</p>
<p>“Fuck you,” Lup said, with no real malice. She tried to shift her hips up into Barry’s hand. “Please, Bar, come on.”</p>
<p>“One more like this,” Barry said. “Then we’ll take the panties off. Sound good?”</p>
<p>“I’m holding you to that,” Lup said. Barry’s fingers pressed down harder, rubbing a stronger circle into her clit. Lup let out a rough breath through her nose and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, trying to keep herself relaxed. The hand that Barry wasn’t using to get her off was digging into her thigh still. The biting sting made Lup gasp for breath and before she knew it, she was right at that edge again, coming closer and closer until-</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Barry murmured into her ear and Lup let out a string of curses. Barry laughed, pressing his head against her, body shaking behind her. She uncurled her hands and smacked at his stomach the best she could. He landed a kiss on her head.</p>
<p>His fingers moved up, teasing at the edge of her panties. She squirmed, trying to lift her hips up. After a second, his fingers dipped below the fabric. His fingers moved lower and brushed over her clit. Lup couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat, even if he didn’t stay for long. He kept moving down, until he was over her entrance, pressing the tip of one finger gently into her. She moved to close her thighs around him, but the other hand kept them apart.</p>
<p>“Do I need to tie your legs apart?” Barry asked lowly and she could tell he was really into this now. It took a while for Barry to settle into a more controlling role sometimes, but gods, it was worth it. “Is that what you want, Lup?”</p>
<p>“No,” Lup breathed. “No, Bar, please, just- just fucking let me come-”</p>
<p>“You asked for this,” Barry said and Lup groaned, pressing her head back into him.</p>
<p>“I know,” she said. “I know, I know-”</p>
<p>“We can stop anytime,” Barry said quietly, kissing her shoulder. “And I’ll let you come. But unless you let me know, then I’m going to keep edging you until I decide you’re allowed.”</p>
<p>She knew he was offering her a way out. And she knew she didn’t want to take it yet.</p>
<p>“No,” Lup said, fighting to relax her body. “No, I can do this, just- hang on a sec.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Barry said, removing his hand from her underwear. Lup had to stop herself from whining. He helped her lift her hips and slid the panties down her legs until they managed to come off completely. With them out of the way, Lup felt ten times more turned on. Barry was still wearing his jeans behind her, but she could feel his erection pressing into where her body met his. He moved her legs, so they were spread apart, exposing her.</p>
<p>“Good to go?” he asked, fingers dipping back down by her hipbone.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she said. “Go for it, babe.”</p>
<p>His hands where she needed them most was <em>heaven</em>, even with the light touches. He grazed across her clit again, fingers teasing just far enough away from her entrance to get her panting again. At long last, he pressed a finger to her clit, with long, careful circles. Lup tried to let herself relax into the feeling, but it was hard when she was so close to where she wanted- <em>needed</em>- to be. </p>
<p>She just had to make Barry’s resolve break. They never decided how many times he’d let her go to the edge before actually <em>letting</em> her come. Lup could ask, but, but- oh, she had a much more fun idea.</p>
<p>“Bar,” Lup whispered and he made a sound to show he was listening, moving a finger at her entrance with the lightest amount of pressure. “Y’know I love you, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Barry said, kissing her head. “I love you too.” A single finger pushed into her, slowly, cautiously, because they’ve played this game before and he probably knew where Lup was going with this. She took a deep breath, letting her head fall back on his shoulder again.</p>
<p>“And I love it when you finger me,” Lup said. “I mean, fucking is preferable, but god, Bar, you’ve got great fingers. I wanna- Bar, don’t you want me to come on your fingers? Wouldn’t you love that?”</p>
<p>“Lup,” Barry said breathlessly, the finger inside her slipping in a little deeper. The same steady rhyme continued on her clit.</p>
<p>“Remember that time you bent me over the bed," Lup asked, barely biting back a groan when Barry's fingers circled faster. "And you got on your knees and ate me out and fingered me ‘til I came a- and, <em>gods</em>, Bar, just like that, come on-!"</p>
<p>"I remember," Barry said into her ear, breathing hard. The pace on her clit had speed up and he pressed into her hard, barely slipping out to add a second finger. He curled them inside her and she keened. She was taut against him, pressed tight against his body. Lup lifted her hips toward his hand, trying to ride the feeling.</p>
<p>And he pulled away.</p>
<p>Lup nearly <em>yelled</em>. Barry held her thighs apart tightly, nails digging into the flesh. She let out heavy breaths, hips rutting into nothing, trying desperately to get the job done.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck me</em>," Lup breathed after a few moments, chest heaving. “Bar, you gotta- please, baby-” Her face felt red and sweaty and she could feel Barry's cock straining against his jeans, pressing into her back. She needed him. <em>She needed him.</em></p>
<p>"Lup, I…" Barry said hesitantly, obviously wanting to give in.</p>
<p>"Fuckin' <em>please</em>, babe," Lup said, trying to twist her head to look back at him. "I'll do whatever you want, yeah? I'll be good, <em>promise</em>-! But I- fuck, Bar, I-"</p>
<p>"You can't come until I say so," Barry said. His hands moved up to grip her hips now that her orgasm had died down.</p>
<p>"I won't, I won't-" Lup babbled. "Promise!"</p>
<p>Barry pushed her up so he could slide off the bed. She could see him now, as he fumbled to take off his belt. His face was red and it seeped down past his neck to his chest. He threw his belt aside and practically tore off his jeans and underwear. When they hit the floor, he sighed in relief and immediately went to touch himself, to take the edge off.</p>
<p>Lup <em>loved</em> watching Barry get off. The way his shoulders tensed and his eyes fluttered close was so goddamn hot. She could watch him like that all but... But right now wasn't the time. Barry kept his eyes open, looking across her body as he panted. Finally, he turned her so he could undo the ropes. As soon as her hands were free, she dragged him forward and back onto the bed.</p>
<p>Barry moaned into her mouth as they kissed. He moved her up the bed and towards the headboard. Without breaking the kiss, he found her hands and moved them up to clasp around the headboard. He didn't tie them there, but the way he kissed her and held tight onto her made it obvious that she wasn't supposed to move them unless given permission.</p>
<p>His hands were shaking as he reached over to grab the lube from the bedside. He uncapped it with a pop and spread a generous amount over his cock. Lup's body thrummed with want, but when she lifted her hips towards him, he pushed them back down. There was that obvious look in his eye- he was trying to control himself as much as he was trying to control her.</p>
<p>"Not until I say so," he reminded. He positioned himself at her entrance and breathed in a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I know," Lup said impatiently. "I'm ready, Bar, come on."</p>
<p>He nodded, more to himself than to her, and pushed in. Lup kept her legs spread the best she could, breath caught in her throat as Barry sunk slowly into her. She could see him gritting his teeth, and urged him on with a roll of her hips. He squeezed her hip warningly.</p>
<p>And then he was flush up against her, hips to hips. Lup let out a small, breathy moan, and Barry just nodded, letting out a sigh.</p>
<p>"Come on," Lup muttered, but Barry held her hips down firmly now. He slowly moved back before pushing back in, grunting. Lup desperately wanted to tear her hands away from the headboard, to ride him until they were both exhausted, but that wouldn't get her anywhere now.</p>
<p>He did a few, slow, almost experimental thrusts. He leaned over her, kissing her the best he could. Luo raised her head to meet him and he murmured against her jaw,</p>
<p>"Tell me how?"</p>
<p>"Y'know when you, uh. When you ate me out and fingered me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Barry confirmed again.</p>
<p>"Do that, but with your dick."</p>
<p>He grinned against her skin and shifted his hips, slamming back into her with all he had. A moan tumbled out of her mouth without her permission and she nearly wrapped her arms around Barry before remembering the headboard rule. Instead, she lifted her hips up to meet his and he didn't push her back down this time. He moved along her jaw to her neck, sucking a particularly rough mark into the skin.</p>
<p>She felt so good and <em>full</em>. Barry kept her in place, fucking her just like she had wanted, and it wasn't long before her orgasm was building back up, heat pooling through her body again. Barry held her close to him, rutting into her, and she could barely get out the words in time.</p>
<p>"C- close, babe, I'm-"</p>
<p>Or maybe, not in time. Barry took a few seconds to stop, but that was all it took for her orgasm to slam through her body. She tightened her legs around him, finally moving her hands from the headboard to press him closer. Coming left her breathless, but without Barry's thrusts, it wasn't nearly what she had wanted. It was weak, at best, though overwhelming.</p>
<p>He had just ruined her orgasm by stopping. Or maybe she had done it to herself, by not warning him fast enough. She still wanted more. She wanted to come properly.</p>
<p>"<em>Barry</em>," Lup gasped. He made a small noise and moved from holding her hips to her hands. She squeezed lightly, panting, looking up at his red face.</p>
<p>"Thought I had told you to wait," Barry said, low and breathless. She could see the fondness in his smile.</p>
<p>"I tried my best?" Luo managed and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.</p>
<p>"Later, you're gonna pay for that," Barry said. "But, uhm. It is your birthday. And it'd be rude to punish you today, I think."</p>
<p>"I agree," Lup said at once. Barry laughed.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna make you come for real, cause you looked so sad after that one," Barry said, pushing into her a little bit deeper. Lup nodded, rolling her hips against him. He kissed her again and she wrapped her hands around his neck as he started to thrust again.</p>
<p>Being fucked after just coming was a lot, whether the orgasm was ruined or not. Barry slowed down a bit to accommodate, still going hard as he could. She could feel him wanting to speed up and after a minute or two of the slow drag, Lup dragged her nails down his back and murmured,</p>
<p>"Faster, Bar."</p>
<p>He nodded into her collarbone and picked up the pace. She cupped his ass in her hands as he pounded into her, already feeling another orgasm building up. Her nails dug into the soft flesh, sure to leave marks, but neither of them were going to mind. He was groaning into her ear and she was moaning right back, pressing herself into him, wanting more, wanting all she could take.</p>
<p>One of his hands snaked down between them and found her clit. Luo was gone for.</p>
<p>She came again, properly, almost hard enough to see stars, and Barry fucked her through it. He slowed down as her body relaxed under her, but didn't stop moving. A few seconds after her, he stopped deep inside and shuddered as he came, moaning her name in one drawn-out cry before sinking down to the bed with her.</p>
<p>They caught their breath for a moment, panting and curled up in each other's arms. Eventually, Barry lifted his head towards her and met her gaze.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful," he said softly. "I love you. I… I hope today was a good day."</p>
<p>"It was <em>great</em>," Lup said honestly. "This was great. The only thing that could make it better is a bath. Wink."</p>
<p>She both said wink and winked. Barry snorted.</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay," he said, leaning in to kiss her. It was sweet and soft and everything Barry. She melted into it a little, nearly startled when he pulled away.</p>
<p>"Bubbles?" he asked.</p>
<p>"You <em>know it</em>, babe," Lup said. She stretched, spreading out on their sheets when Barry got up.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back," he said. "Try not to fall asleep, okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll try," she said, and failed. At least Barry had the heart to wake her up to get clean. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been a while, huh? im back with more blupjeans fluffy sex bc I Can. comments and kudos are appreciated a lot!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>